Reopen goverment
Kızıl yaklaşım:Redhat yaklaşımı Açık hükümet nedir? Hediye uyarıları ve makale özetlerini alan 85.000 açık kaynak savunucusuna katılın. Genel olarak, açık bir hükümet, devletin hesap verebilirliğine önem vererek, kamuoyunun gözetimi ve denetimi için şeffaflığı ve mekanizmaları yüksek düzeydedir. Şeffaflık, açık bir hükümetin geleneksel işareti olarak kabul edilir; bu, halkın devlet tarafından tutulan bilgilere erişimi olması ve devlet işlemleri hakkında bilgilendirilmesi gerektiği anlamına gelir. Ancak son yıllarda, açık hükümet tanımı , modern, açık teknolojilerin kullanımı yoluyla devlet yargılamasında vatandaş katılımının ve işbirliğinin artması beklentilerini içerecek şekilde genişlemiştir . Açık hükümet hareketi nereden geldi? Devletin incelemesi ve eleştirisi uzun zamandır bir insan toplumu geleneği olmuş olsa da, şeffaflık ve hükümet bilgisine erişim kavramı , 17. ve 18. yüzyıllarda Aydınlanma Çağı'na (aka Akıl Çağı) kadar izlenebilecek oldukça modern bir fikirdir. . Avrupa'da şu anda "baskı kültürü" patlaması gazeteleri, kitapları ve makaleleri içeriyordu ve bir düşünce devrimi ile nihayetinde Amerikan ve Fransız devrimleriyle bağlantılıydı. Bu hükümet ayaklanmaları sırasında ve sonrasında, Batı Avrupa’nın ve ABD’nin birçok ülkesinde serbest konuşma, ifade, meclis ve basına ilişkin haklar yasaya yazılmıştır. ve bugün hala, modern açık hükümet anlayışımıza (genellikle unutulan) yapı taşları olarak hizmet etmektedir. "Güneş" yasaları nelerdir? 1950'lerde ve 1960'larda, bir hükümet reformu dalgası, açık toplantıların ve kamu kayıtlarının (aka bilgi özgürlüğü) yasalarının yaygın şekilde benimsenmesi de dahil olmak üzere batı dünyasını taradı. Bu yasalara genellikle "güneş ışığı" yasaları denir ve şeffaf, erişilebilir ve hesap verebilir bir hükümet kültürünü teşvik etmek amacıyla çıkarılmıştır. Yargı bölgelerine göre değişiklik göstermelerine rağmen, kamu toplantıları için kamuya duyuruda bulunmak için asgari şartlar, kamu görevlilerinin tartışmalarına, görüşmelerine ve kararlarına halkın erişimini; ve kamusal tanıklık, yorum ve itiraz için fırsat. Bu tür yasalar artık yaygındır; 2006 itibariyle, yaklaşık 70 ülke Vatandaşların hükümetin elinde tuttuğu bilgileri çok az veya ücretsiz olarak talep edebilecekleri yasal bir işlem sağlayan kitaplarda bilgi özgürlüğü yasasına sahip olmak. İnternet açık hükümeti nasıl etkiler? Son yıllarda, açık hükümetin beklentileri ve tanımları değişti, şimdi bu bilgi çoğu zaman özgürce ve kolayca İnternet üzerinden elde edilebiliyor. Örneğin, bir ABD Bilgi Özgürlüğü Yasası (FOIA) talebi, talep eden vatandaşa gönderilen bir belgenin bir paketine yol açabilir; analizi. Terim Gov 2.0 sıklıkla süreli açık hükümeti ile birbirlerinin yerine kullanılır, ancak daha doğru hükümet ve bireylerin şeffaflık ve devlet hizmetlerinin verimliliğini artırmak için birlikte çalışabilir geçtiği bir platform oluşturmak açık, işbirlikçi teknolojilerin kullanımı ile ilgilidir edilir. Hükümetler açık standartları kullanır ve kamu verileri için bireylerin veya şirketlerin yeni uygulamalar, web siteleri ve mashuplar oluşturabilecekleri açık biçimlerde sağlarlar. Açık formatların kullanımında ortak olan inanç, vatandaşların kendi hükümetleriyle etkileşime geçmek için belirli bir marka veya yazılım türünü satın almaya zorlanmaması gerektiğidir. Use of open standards and formats also has the added benefit of helping governments avoid lock-in to those very brands or types of software. In addition to expectations of use of open standards and formats, there are also calls for government-produced (and taxpayer-funded) software to be released as open source. Gov 2.0 or improvement of e-government services are subsets that have gained a great deal of traction in recent years within the open government movement. The 2009 US Open Government Directive identifies "transparency, participation, and collaboration" as the key principles of an open government, and requires US agencies to, among other things, publish government information online, release high-value datasets in open formats on Data.gov, and create an Open Government website. This, along with similar e-government policies in other countries and municipalities is indicative of the move to adopt Gov 2.0 principles as key components of an open government. Notable examples include the UK Digital Strategy and the EU Digital Agenda. As new technologies become available, citizens’ ability to participate in their governments’ önceki will continue to improve. Although we cannot know the future, we can expect the definition of "open government" to evolve as our capabilities and expectation for participation and collaboration increase. Thus, it is important to recognize that "open government" is not so much a fixed term as it is an ideal to inspire and strive for–one that has and will continue to change with the times. Privacy Policy Terms of Use Contact Meet the Team Opensource.org adresini ziyaret edin Açık kaynak ve CIO'nun kuruluştaki rolü hakkında daha fazla tartışma için, EnterprisersProject.com'da bize katılın .